


i never said i didn't love you (you just assumed so)

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Everyone lives, Bird sex, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Muir is totally asexual, did you know that only 3 percent of birds have penises?, frustration level 5000, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: It begins when the Champion of Water attempts to meddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 1,500 words of bird sex. I am so proud. 
> 
> No specific meaning for the title. I'm tired and I don't care.

     It begins when the Champion of Water attempts to meddle. It fails, of course, because Teba is just as stubborn as she is, but just outside, Kass sits pressed up against the wall beneath the window, eyes wide and mouth open. His brain is stuck on the statement Teba had bellowed, because suddenly everything makes _sense_ , and why didn't he see this before? 

     Above him, inside the room, Teba snarls in a mute sort of fury, and Kass staggers to his feet. His head is spinning and he needs to go, needs to hide somewhere and think about what he has just learned. There's a tug on his arm and he turns to see the Zora beside him, shaking his head and chirping in annoyance. Muir pushes him back towards the window, even going as far as pointing into the room.  _“Talk,”_ he snaps, and pushes Kass forward again. 

     Giving in, because this Zora has the same ridiculous level of stubbornness as Mipha, Kass flares his wings out and jumps, giving himself enough height to land on the windowsill. He surveys the room, quietly, taking note of the way Teba faces the open door, his wings clenched into fists and form shivering with anger. A low hissing snarl makes its way out of his throat and the white-feathered Rito curses violently at the door before stalking over to slam and lock it closed. 

     Then Teba turns around. He takes one look at Kass perched on the sill and what little color he has in his feathers vanishes as he blanches a misty white. “Kass!” Teba practically shrieks. “What are you doing here? How much...?” The statement is unfinished, but both know what he does not say.

     Something pushes his back and Kass leaps onto the flooring, mentally cursing out the meddling Zora as he lands. The retreating streak of white tells him that Muir has returned to the water. “Teba...” he begins as he straightens to his full height and puts his full attention onto the other, “you...you love me?”

     Teba goes a shade of gray that wouldn't look out of place on a corpse. He splutters wildly for a moment, searching desperately for words, then drops his head, feathers pressing in closer and making him seem smaller than he really is. “Yes,” the Rito says quietly as he stares at the floor, practically folding in on himself. Kass tastes the air and reads a resigned sort of shame, of hopelessness and unrequited love. 

     Except this love isn't really unrequited, now is it? 

     Kass crosses the room in a few strides, pressing his form against Teba and crooning softly. He presses their foreheads together and slides his beak against soft feathers, the same way lovers greet each other, and smirks when Teba stiffens. Disbelief tastes strong in the air, but the bitterness is cut with the blossoming sweetness of hope. “Kass...”

     “We are such _idiots_ ,” Kass tells him, then tilts their heads just right, parts Teba's beak with a thumb, and connects their mouths. It's sloppy and full of saliva and more than a little tongue, because Rito really weren't made to kiss, but Kass doesn't care. He has Teba against him, can feel the warmth of the warrior, and he's going to be able to taste the other on himself for days. Teba's wings shift, wrap slowly around his waist, and Kass pulls the white-feathered Rito closer, breaking the kiss to nuzzle at his crest. 

     Teba croons, and when Kass scents the air, most of the disbelief has been replaced with trepidation and need. He pushes Teba backwards, trips him onto the bed, and then climbs on, straddling his waist and chirping what can only be defined as a purr. Teba's eyes go wide. The scent of need and hope gets stronger.

     They're both out of their armor, have been because there really isn't a need for armor in the Zora's Domain right now, and Kass strips himself of his tunic, ruffling his feathers in an attempt to smooth them out, and he can hear Teba choking below him. The white-feathered Rito's hands are clamped over his beak, a rather amusing attempt to hide his appreciation, and Kass pulls the wings away, leaning down so he can once again nuzzle the warrior's cheek. “Aren't you going to strip?”

     “Kind of hard when you're pinned,” Teba mutters. Kass snorts and gets off, then drags him back down the moment his chest is bared. The blue tunic joins his own on the floor in some corner and he wrestles the white-feathered Rito's pants off, somehow managing to strip the both of them completely without tearing anything. “What are you planning?” 

     Kass gives him a smirk. “I'm planning on riding you senseless,” he says, and is immensely pleased when Teba's feathers flush red. “Now then, where do I start?” He grinds down on the Rito's hips, presses back, and can feel the heavy weight of the warrior's cock against the lower part of his spine. It slides against his feathers, slippery and hot, and Kass knows he's leaving trails of slick on Teba's stomach. His own cock is out, its tapered tip drooling, and the warrior's eyes are locked on it. “Go on,” Kass purrs, then reaches behind himself to wrap a wing around Teba's cock. 

     Teba jerks and chirps a curse, and Kass can't help but laugh, because, of course Teba learned how to curse in the ancient tongue. He learned little else, but at least he can swear, and it's just so  _Teba_ that the amusement bubbles over into full blown glee. Kass laughs, bright and free, and jerks a wing upward just so he can hear Teba curse again. The chirp comes out and he collapses over the smaller Rito, laughing so hard he can barely get enough air into his lungs. “What the hell is so funny?” Teba snaps.

     “You can't speak full sentences, but you learned how to curse?” he wheezes, clutching at his stomach. 

     “I was a kid, okay? I thought it was a great idea at the time, dammit!” 

     Planting his wings firmly on Teba's chest, Kass grinds back and smirks at the sound of a different curse. “Just another thing to add to the list of why I love you,” he murmurs, and leans forward so he can press his beak against the soft feathers of Teba's throat. The warrior rumbles a purr and thrusts upwards, grinding against him, and Kass curses quietly. His body shudders slightly and he's so loose and slick that he could most likely take Teba without any preparation at all. Keening in the back of his throat, Kass reaches behind himself and angles Teba's cock, pressing the tapered tip against his cloaca and sliding down onto it. 

     He takes great glee in the way Teba's wings spasm, immediately shifting to clutch at his thighs. There will be bruises there later, marks of their passion, and Kass is more than all right with that. He slides back further, presses the slick cock deeper into himself until there is no more for him to take, and sighs at the pleasantly full feeling. Teba's face is a mask of concentration, the edges of his beak twisted in a way that says he's forcing himself to remain still, and Kass bounces once on his cock and enjoys the sound of another chirped curse. “Lets see if I can get you to use all of them,” he announces smugly, and Teba's eyes narrow. 

     “You're on,” he returns, and then thrusts sharply upwards, using his strength to bounce Kass in his lap. It's incredibly arousing that Teba can lift him so easily, and the blue-feathered Rito keens with each thrust, even going as far as bracing himself on the other's chest. 

     “Goddess,” Kass whines, beak parting as he pants. Teba is merciless, the tapered tip of his cock jabbing into a spot that makes Kass see stars, and the bard is definitely regretting not realizing their love was mutual earlier. They could have had so much sex if only they had figured it out sooner. 

     Teba tightens the grip one of his wings has on Kass' thighs and shifts the other one to stroke the bard's cock, smirking when he keens once again, hips pressing back in a desperate attempt to get more. He'd very much like to flip Kass over and press him face down into the bed, such better angles that way, but Teba is rather pleased to see all the expressions that are crossing the larger Rito's face. He shifts his weight a little and then jerks upwards, twisting his wrist at the same time, and—

     And Kass peaks with a toss of his head and a mewl of Teba's name, his body tightening as he spills across Teba's chest, and the warrior snarls at the sound and drops over the ledge. He fills Kass, snaps his hips a few times in an attempt to fuck his seed in deeper, and then collapses back against the bed. Kass' head drops a little and he breathes a whine, then flips them so he's on his back and Teba's against his chest. “Nap?” the bard murmurs sleepily.

     “Sure,” Teba returns, dropping his head so he can bury his beak into the blue feathers on Kass' voice. He closes his eyes and relaxes. 

(For once, the voices in his head are silent.)

** oOo **

     When Mipha, intent on yelling herself hoarse, attempts to kick open the door to Teba's room the next morning, she shrieks in pain when the door resists her attempt. It's locked. Sidon, who is right behind her, raises a brow and smoothly asks, “Now what?”

     Mipha scowls, forms her trident from water, and smashes it into the lock. The door slides open. “That's what,” she says as she steps into the room. There's a pause, a heartbeat where the scene doesn't quite register. Then the Zora begins cursing. The bed is empty and the window open. Behind her, Sidon adds his own choice language to the mix. 

     “Where's Revali?” he asks. 

     Revali pokes his head into the room at the sound of his voice. “Did you call for m—” He takes one look at the empty bet and mutters, “Fuck. I'll check around.”

     “Actually,” Sidon begins, and he's standing at the window looking out, “I think you should come here.” 

     Mipha and Revali share glances, but join him at the sill. “Oh,” she says, then smiles brightly. “Well. It's about damn time.” 

     “Finally,” Revali mutters. Below them, at a tree by the water, are Kass and Teba. Kass is sitting cross-legged, playing something on a flute that can be just barely heard. Teba lounges nearby, his head on Kass' lap and his eyes closed. 

     “That is adorable,” Sidon says, and no one can disagree.

(It's about time they figured things out.)

** oOo **

     It's only a matter of time before Teba and Muir cross paths. The voices in Teba's head have been getting louder again, whispering that Kass doesn't  _really_ mean it, doesn't  _really_ want him. He has to admit, he's starting to listen to them. Kass hasn't given him  _any_ of his feathers, even though Teba has already collected a small amount of his own to hand over. 

     (It's tradition among the Rito to start a courtship by giving one's feathers to their significant other. It shows interest, and that they are taken.)

     Teba is more than willing to give Kass his white feathers. But when the other doesn't, he starts to doubt what they have. Clacking his beak nervously, Teba stalks into the gardens and settles down at the edge of the water. It's probably stupid to do this, but they haven't seen any sign of the Corrupted Zora, so really, whatever. He doesn't care. 

     “ _Hello,”_ someone chirps at him, and Teba lifts his head to see the Corrupted Zora at the edge of the bank. It blinks orange eyes at him, and they're orange from one side to another, and then giggles. _“Me Muir.”_

     “ _I am Muir,”_ Teba corrects absently. 

     “ _Oh. Thanks.”_

     “ _What do you want?”_ he asks eventually, too emotionally drained to really fight. 

     Muir tilts his head at him, blinking slowly.  _“Feathers?”_ he asks. 

     “ _What?”_

     “ _Saw blue Rito give red Zora feathers. Want light blue Rito give you feathers?”_

     Teba twitches. _“You are annoyingly observant.”_ Then he sighs and, because he has nothing better to do, admits, _“Yes, I do.”_ Muir giggles and hauls himself up onto the shore, then grabs Teba by the arm and hauls him up and into the main area, towards the tree that Kass likes to sit under.

     Kass is there now, and the blue-feathered Rito glances up. Link, Sidon, Mipha, and Revali are there as well, and Teba scowls. Muir drags him closer and shoves him into Kass' lap. He then casually finds several feathers in Teba's wings that are already lose and tugs them out before weaving them into Kass' feather headpiece.

     While the two Rito are still stunned, because this is an almost unheard of level of impolite, Muir steals some of Kass' feathers and casually weaves them into Teba's braids. Behind them, Revali cracks up. “Well,” the Rito wheezes, “that's quite the meddling you got going on there, Zora.”

     Muir _beams_. _“Being stupid,”_ he announces. _“Obvious love.”_

     Kass casually fixes the white feathers and sighs. “Well, that ruins my plans for exchanging feathers over dinner,” he remarks and Teba can't stop the small smile that crosses his beak. “Now that I'm thinking about it, don't you have some of my feathers, too, Muir?” He turns his gaze onto Muir.

     The Zora giggles and produces them from somewhere on his body and Teba's heart drops. Then he pulls out some white feathers too, and Revali promptly chokes on his own spit. With another laugh, Muir pulls out a small pouch and drops two trinkets into his palm. They're made out of shiny, white scales, and sparkle in the sun. He offers them and Teba and Kass share a quick glance.

(What have they gotten into now?)

 


End file.
